


Caught in a Storm

by KnightlyHonors



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Reunion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9103414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightlyHonors/pseuds/KnightlyHonors
Summary: Looking for a place to stay after he turns back into his mortal form, Werewolf Cookie comes across his past lover camping in a cave.  After being knocked out, Werewolf finds himself stuck in the cave with his past lover for days on end and slowly finds himself falling in love all over again.





	1. Searching for Shelter

It was a full moon out that night. Although, in the forest, it always felt like a new moon. The trees stood so tall and so thick that none of the moon’s beautiful rays were able to make it to the ground. If it were not for the glowing jelly mushrooms, the floor would be completely gone to darkness. Even then, the light was a dim one, only shining a foot out from its source.

A large gray wolf creature was sniffing around the floor. Soft, crunching noises sounded under his paws as he moved through the blackness of this wood. He wasn’t looking for anything in particular, just a suitable place to rest was what he had in mind. Yet, wherever he stuck his nose gave him a big wave of damp forest floor, and knowing he’d wake up in a different form, this wolf could not afford to sleep somewhere dirty.

There was a soft rippling noise off in the distance, a creek was nearby, that would explain the dampness of the dirt beneath him. He pointed his nose upright, sniffing the air around him. A gentle breeze carried the scent of smoke into his nose. Something was burning around here, but the wolf couldn’t tell if it was because of something natural or cookie that had found themself lost in the forest. Either way, he was going to investigate.

He trekked onward, using his nose as his main navigator through the blackness. His paws hit the cold water of the creek, soaking his paws. He gently shook one off, but the cold air snapped at the skin underneath his fur. The wolf decided it was better to walk off the wetness rather than shake it off. 

Something crackled off in the distance, the fire was nearby. The wolf ducked his head, approaching the noise. The orangey red light of the fire poured out of a small opening in a wall of stone. A cookie was camping out inside. The wolf tried to catch a whiff of his scent, but the smoke was too strong, he would have to get closer to identify this stranger.

He stalked around the cave as quietly as possible, trying to catch the strange cookie’s scent. The wolf was able to get a few inches away from the opening without the other noticing, and only then he was able to catch the other’s scent. 

It was a familiar scent, smelling of dark chocolate and sweet cream. A soft aroma of strawberries followed. The wolf pressed his ears back at that smell. It had been forever since he had been around the smell of strawberries, and the last memory he had of them was not the most pleasant. He ducked down, listening to what the other was doing as his mind tried putting together who it might be.

Images of a lost lover flashed through the wolf’s mind. A cookie with medium length, chocolate frosting hair that covered half of his face. A night the wolf had shared with that cookie, the way the moonlight had captured the brilliance of the other’s features, the warm embraces, and the feeling of lips against his skin.

The wolf’s heart ached. He pushed the image of that cookie out of his head. That cookie was gone because of him, and he couldn’t bear the thought of his face anymore. It caused the wolf too much pain. He stifled a small whimper, and began moving backwards. His paw caught on a twig that snapped underneath his weight. 

There was a rustling inside the cave, and he wolf tried to run away, but the dark figure from inside was able to jump over him and club the back of his head with a indistinguishable item it held in its hand.


	2. The First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Werewolf wakes up in the cave with a knot in the back of his head. As he tries to stand, his past lover points him to not move and rather stay and heal. The two share few words, and Werewolf wonders what could've happened to his past lover in the years they had been apart.

The wolf woke up in his mortal form in a bed of leaves. A storm roared on outside the cave, making so much noise that his head started pounding. Or was that the knot from where he was hit? Perhaps both. The wolf tried to rise, finding his almost too weak to lift the weight of his body.

“Don’t move,”

A dark voice grumbled. Soft footsteps approached the wolf and he felt a hand be placed on his back. The wolf tensed under the foreign touch, but the stranger rubbed his back so that he had no choice but to relax. A small bowl of some odd smelling soup was set in front of him.

“Drink this.”

The voice spoke again before the footsteps moved back to the other side of the cave where the wolf heard the other sit. His vision was still quite blurred, so he couldn’t quite make out who it was, but the wolf brought the bowl closer. He sniffed at it gently, it smelled of forest herbs. It was difficult, but the wolf tilted the bowl so that he was able to drink the contents of the bowl. The warm concoction flowed smoothly down his throat, and he felt as if any heaviness he held in his head cleared out on the spot.

He took in a breath, a nice, fuzzy feeling arising in his chest. The wolf’s eyes finally cleared out and he was able to see the other figure sitting across from him. A gruff looking dark chocolate cookie with angry red eyes that never once looked his way and always seemed to be looking out of the opening of the cave. Chocolate hair draped down to just above the other’s shoulders, and a tuft with two strands of vanilla covered the side of their face that the wolf couldn’t see. 

The wolf’s stomach dropped, this was the cookie that had been troubling his mind for the past five years. All this time, he had been here, as alone in this forest as he had been. He trembled, trying to sit up. The wolf had no idea what to say. Would the other even want anything to do with him?

Another image flashed in the wolf’s head as he looked at the other again. This time it was of this cookie, hunched over on the ground, his strawberry blood spilling onto the ground from a wound on his face. The wolf looked down and saw the image of his paws, covered in the same blood. He shuddered, pushing that memory back into the depths of his mind as he looked out of the cave.

The rain poured like bullets outside. A crack of lightning lit up the sky and a clap of thunder shook the earth underneath them. The sudden vibration made the knot on the back of the wolf’s head act up, and he howled out in pain. God it hurt, what had the other even hit him with. He reached a hand back to where the injury was --

“Don’t touch it, it’s still sore,”

The wolf jumped at the sound of the other’s voice. He drew his hand away from the knot in his head, looking down.

“You know… It would not be sore if you hadn’t of hit me..”

The other grumbled, glaring at the wolf.

“I would not have hit you if you had not have been creeping outside of my camp!”

The anger in the other’s voice made the wolf’s ears press back in fear. He shut his trap and sat silently watching the storm like the other. His ears twitched when he heard the other shifting and muttering to himself. He couldn’t quite make out the words, but he kept his gaze focused on the wall of water outside.

“I am sorry for snapping at you,”

The other said through gritted teeth, sounding quite distressed. The wolf turned his head towards him, tilting it a bit. 

“I really… can not help it,”

The other was shaking despite being right next to a fire. The wolf moved to approach them, but the other jolted in a moment of fear-ridden anger.

“No! Do not come close to me.. I am fine,”

The wolf pressed his ears back, saddened. This cookie sounded like him and it hurt a deep thread of his soul.

“You are not fine.. I can hear it in your voice….”

“And I will have to ask you to keep your prying ears out of my personal life!”

The wolf growled a bit but backed down. He didn’t want to hurt this cookie, not again anyway. He took a breath in and let the chilled air from around him fill his lungs. The wolf let out the breath slowly, letting his whole body fall relaxed. Finally feeling ready to speak to the other again, the wolf asked a simple question.

The wolf woke up in his mortal form in a bed of leaves. A storm roared on outside the cave, making so much noise that a his head started pounding. Or was that the knot from where he was hit? Perhaps both. The wolf tried to rise, finding his almost too weak to lift the weight of his body.

“Don’t move,”

A dark voice grumbled. Soft footsteps approached the wolf and he felt a hand be placed on his back. The wolf tensed under the foreign touch, but the stranger rubbed his back so that he had no choice but to relax. A small bowl of some odd smelling soup was set in front of him.

“Drink this.”

The voice spoke again, before the footsteps moved back to the other side of the cave where the wolf heard the other sit. His vision was still quite blurred, so he couldn’t quite make out who it was, but the wolf brought the bowl closer. He sniffed at it gently, it smelled of forest herbs. It was difficult, but the wolf tilted the bowl so that he was able to drink the contents of the bowl. The warm concoction flowed smoothly down his throat, and he felt as if any heaviness he held in his head cleared out on the spot.

He took in a breath, a nice, fuzzy feeling arising in his chest. The wolf’s eyes finally cleared out and he was able to see the other figure sitting across from him. A gruff looking dark chocolate cookie with angry red eyes that never once looked his way and always seemed to be looking out of the opening of the cave. Chocolate hair draped down to just above the other’s shoulders, and a tuft with two strands of vanilla covered the side of their face that the wolf couldn’t see. 

The wolf’s stomach dropped, this was the cookie that had been troubling his mind for the past five years. All this time, they had been here, as alone in this forest as he had been. He trembled, trying to sit up. The wolf had no idea what to say. Would the other even want anything to do with him.

Another image flashed in the wolf’s head as he looked at the other again. This time it was of this cookie, hunched over on the ground, their strawberry blood spilling onto the ground from a wound on their face. The wolf looked down and saw the image of his paws, covered in the same blood. He shuddered, pushing that memory back into the depths of his mind as he looked out of the cave.

The rain poured like bullets outside. A crack of lightning lit up the sky and a clap of thunder shook the earth underneath them. The sudden vibration made the knot on the back of the wolf’s head act up, and he howled out in pain. God it hurt, what had the other even hit him with. He reached a hand back to wear the injury was --

“Don’t touch it, it’s still sore,”

The wolf jumped at the sound of the other’s voice. He drew his hand away from the knot in his head, looking down.

“You know… It would not be sore if you hadn’t hit me..”

The other grumbled, glaring at the wolf.

“I would not have hit you if you had not have been creeping outside of my camp!”

The anger in the other’s voice made the wolf’s ears press back in fear. He shut his trap and sat silently watching the storm like the other. His ears twitched when he heard the other shifting and muttering to themself. He couldn’t quite make out the words, but they kept their gaze focused on the wall of water outside.

“I am sorry for snapping at you,”

The other said through gritted teeth, sounding quite distressed. The wolf turned his head towards them, tilting it a bit. 

“I really… can not help it,”

The other was shaking despite being right next to a fire. The wolf moved to approach them, but the other jolted in a moment of fear ridden anger.

“No! Do not come close to me.. I am fine,”

The wolf pressed his ears back, saddened. This cookie sounded like them and it hurt a deep thread of his soul.

“You are not fine.. I can hear it in your voice….”

“And I will have to ask you to keep your prying ears out of my personal life!”  
The wolf growled a bit, but backed down. He didn’t want to hurt this cookie, not again anyways. He took a breath in and let the chilled air from around him fill his lungs. The wolf let out the breath slowly, letting his whole body fall relaxed.

Finally feeling ready to speak to the other again, the wolf asked a simple question.

“Now…. if you do not mind me asking.. You don’t happen to be Dark Choco do you..”

The other glanced at him before returning their gaze outdoors.

“Depends, are you Werewolf?”

The wolf nodded and the other looked at them. 

“Then yes, I am Dark Choco,”

They spent awhile in silence. Thoughts were racing through Werewolf’s head. His breathing picked up as the questions began pouring into his mind, as well as a mountain of old memories. He wanted so badly to run over to Dark Choco and hold onto them again, the way he used to, but he couldn’t. Dark Choco stayed persistent that the two remained separated by the fire.  
Werewolf watched the other, studying how their face had changed. There wasn’t a lot of difference, but they seemed more tired, made apparent by the wrinkles that had started scratching themselves on their skin. Their eyes were more distant, like they was constantly looking into a world that didn’t exist. Where had the brilliant eyes Werewolf had grown to love go? What had happened in the time they had been apart? Would Werewolf ever be able to make it up to Dark Choco?

All of these questions swirled in Werewolf’s brain, clouding his brain with thoughts he couldn’t control. He was snapped out of his trance when the other moved. Dark Choco spoke. 

“I am going to sleep, do with your time as you please,”

They moved to lay themself into their makeshift bed of leaves and curled up in their cape. Werewolf watched them lay there, hoping that the other did not notice his staring. It seemed they didn’t. The wolf looked at Dark Choco, full of longing to crawl up next to them and hold onto them. He shook, turning away from the other. 

Werewolf closed his eyes. An image faded in and out. Two figures were laying together in a bed, wrapped up in each other’s embrace. Werewolf felt himself sleeping in the phantom bed with the other figure’s arm wrapped around him. He tried to hold onto the warmth of the other figure, but found that the figure was as unreal as every other. Tears rolled down Werewolf’s cheeks and the wolf laid down, crying himself into a sorrowful slumber.


End file.
